


Natasha and Pepper's Great Night In

by Floris_Oren



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bottom!Pepper, Bubbles - Freeform, Consensual, F/F, Gag, Nat and Pepper are married, Paddle, Sex Toys, Spanking, bath tubs, blindfold, crop, no cleaning what so ever takes place sorry, off screen that is, strap ons, they have negotiated, top!Natasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha discovers Pepper in the bath tub; thing is she has a pair of cuffs that need using and the challenge to get Pepper out of the bath and into the bed. Pepper doesn't mind this change in plans what so ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natasha and Pepper's Great Night In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaniacQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaniacQueen/gifts).



> Note - Please do not spank your partner like Natasha spanks Pepper in this fic. Unlike SOME PEOPLE that shall go nameless *COUGH*e.l.James*COUGH* I want everyone to be responsible. If you don't know how to do it please go research it. Do not use this fic as a how to guide. Because I can guarantee you this will hurt and bruise and it'd not be fun for your partner. Also, talk with your pattern. In this fic, Nat and Pepper have talked and negotiated and have worked up to this. I am sure the first one was really soft because Nat didn't want to hurt Pepper overly much and it took a while for her to get confidence here. Anyway. This is not a how to guide. This is a fantasy to get off too if you're into that. Please treat it as such. 
> 
> And with that out of the way. 
> 
> I really get stuck when writing femslash and it comes to the sex part. I have a couple of projects that have females getting it on and I just felt that I needed the practice. So if this is unsexy, I am sorry. I tried. I really just wanted to figure it out and actually up until now I've always felt weird about writing femslash. But. here it is. Please enjoy.

Natasha hums as she walks over the threshold of her home; the debriefing wasn’t as long as usual and she’d gotten home and hour earlier than she’d told Pepper. She twirled the Platinum ring on her finger and smiled softly. While their marriage wasn’t something they advertised, the rings are the only testament they allow themselves. Their jobs are rather on the high end and both could be in danger if enemies caught wind. Thankfully, Jarvis (which Tony had insisted on installing as a wedding gift, with an added bonus of it not being used as a way to spy on them and only in an emergency would he have access to anything) kept an eye on that for them. Right now, no one had any idea that they even lived together.

Natasha kicked her shoes off and moved to the kitchen. She put the Tai carry out she’d brought in the oven to keep warm. She needed to find Pepper first. She knew she was home, and the smell of sandalwood and lavender that wafted through from the bathroom gave her the clue she needed to find her blonde bombshell.

She got two, tall stemmed wine glasses and Pepper’s favorite blush. She poured a half glass for each of them. And on silent feet she padded down the hallway, through their bedroom and into the bathroom.

There, in a bath that was more like a swimming pool (the water bill was enormous but they could afford it so neither bothered to worry too much), is Pepper. The bubbles are arranged in such a way that nothing can be seen. But Nat spies a swell of breast anyway. Pepper has classical music going.

“I love the Moonlight Sonata.” Nat said. She smirked when Pepper jumped about a foot out of the water. It splashed up and ran over the lip of the tub. There are several towels on the floor and they soak it up without a care.

“Nat!?” Pepper yipped like a scalded cat.

Natasha smirked and knelt on the slightly damp towels. “How are you?”

“Stressed, is that for me?” pepper pointed at the glasses. Natasha held them back and stole a kiss from Pepper’s pale, pink lips before handing her one. Pepper beamed and took a sip.

“I thought you were going to be late.” Pepper said and relaxed into the tub. The water swirled around her. At this close range, Natasha could see everything. She drank Pepper’s nude form in like she would water in a desert.

“The debriefing closed early. I got Tai warming in the oven.” Natasha replied. She sipped her wine. Pepper isn’t in a hurry to get out.

“Join me?” Pepper takes her turn with a smirk, it comes off as seductive. Natasha snorts through her nose. She set her glass the side where it’d be safe and got to her feet. Ever so slowly she started to strip out of the worn jeans, there were holes in strategic places - the only pair of jeans to ever make Pepper get wet. Next that she pulled off is a fandom t-shirt that has the TARDIS on it back lit by moonlight and fire set in a forest. It’s a closely guarded secret that Natasha has a hard on for the Tenth Doctor.

Once naked she steps into the water. It’s hot and steam rolls off it and Pepper moves to accommodate her. Natasha holds back a pleasured moan. She hadn’t known how much she needed a bubble bath until just now. She sighs and retrieves her glass. Pepper watches her carefully. They both worked highly stressful jobs and while they had a good thing going in the bedroom, it was always a toss up to who topped.

“How was your day?” Pepper asked.

“Classified,” Natasha shrugged.

“I know, but, did you get hurt? I didn’t see anything.”

“No, nothing to worry about,” Natasha winks salaciously.

Pepper giggles. She feels like a teenager meeting with her Lover when she ought to be at home studying for her math test. She always felt that everything they did was illicit and against the rules. But, maybe that’s what made what they had so special.

“Do you have any plans?” Pepper continued. She gulped the last of her win and put her glass to the side. Natasha followed suit.

“Oh….there are some diamond encrusted cuffs that are calling your name.” she said through dark laughter.

“Tony.” Pepper groaned. She blushed, and it wasn’t because of the hot water.

“He sends his love.” Natasha ribbed.

“Hardy, har, har. Very funny.” Pepper rolls her eyes. Natasha swims towards her and settled on Peppers lap.

“I thought so.” she lent in and takes Peppers lips again. She starts soft, with a bit of a tongue lick before going in for the kill. She grips Pepper’s chin with one hand and pokes her way through so that she can explore Pepper’s mouth. Pepper gets into the kiss herself and battles with Natasha over dominance of the kiss. Nat pinches her side and Pepper yips. Again.

“Ha!” Natasha crowed in glee.

“Nat! that’s a dirty trick!” Pepper scowled.

“Too bad. I’m in charge tonight.” Nat surges forward for another kiss. Pepper sighs but kisses her anyway. She didn’t particularly want to top tonight but she felt she needed to give a fight. Natasha could see through this but didn’t want to call Pepper on it. After all, where would the fun be in that?

Nat pushed away and ran her hands up and down Pepper’s sides. She couldn’t help but go for the boobs. “God, I am such a man.” she joked. Pepper giggled. Natasha thumbed the nipples that belonged to the mounds in her hands and hums happily as Pepper moans. Pepper arches her back and her mouth falls open.

“Oh, do you like that?” Natasha teases.

“You know I do.” Pepper says through a moan.

Natasha twists Pepper’s nipples, harshly, gaining a squawk from Pepper this time. She moves back slightly before taking a nipple into her mouth. Pepper’s hands come up to grip her shoulders. Pepper gasps as Natasha rolls her tongue over the water wet nipple. Her other hand is playing with the second one, and Pepper feels a tingling in her nether regions.

“Oh, please…?” she says. Natasha lets the nipple go and shushs her.

“Don’t worry, soon.” Natasha promises. She switches to the nipple she is fingering and bites down a bit. Pepper jerks forward. Natasha takes wrists in her hands to make sure Pepper doesn’t finger herself. She has plans after all. Pepper moans and starts begging. Natasha loves how playing with Pepper’s nipples makes her so desperate.. Natasha had used this plenty of times against Pepper, with varying degrees of success.

“Nat...please…?” Pepper gasped when Natasha bit down harder and pulled. Her breasts bobbed in the water and both nipples were purpling from Natasha’s attention on them.

“Yes? what do you want…?”

“I want...you to do anything you want.” Pepper replied. Not entirely sure what she wanted Natasha to do, and so, gave her permission for Natasha to decide.

“Than let’s get out of this bath and into bed.” Natasha winked. She got to her feet and pulled pepper up. She pulled the plug on the bath before leading Pepper out of the bathroom. She didn’t stop to dry Pepper off either.

She pushed Pepper onto the bed, on her belly and got the diamond encrusted cuffs from the bedside cubby. She had placed it there several days before and forgot about them until tonight. A matching key lay in a silk bag but she left it where it was. Pepper watches as Natasha took her wrists and cuffed her to the bed. Then a pillow was taken and she was urged up to rest her hips upon it.

Natasha hums in satisfaction. She pads over to their toy box and takes out several toys. She has fantasized for several days now. Finally they had the time to do all of it and more. She moved to Pepper’s side.

“Are you okay with not knowing?” Natasha asked.

“I’m thinking...yes…” Pepper raised an eyebrow in a silent challenge. Natasha rolled her eyes and then place a leather blindfold over Pepper’s beautiful eyes. She traces kiss bruised lips with a finger, pulls down the bottom lip and then shoves a large, bright pink ball gag between Pepper’s teeth. She draws the straps tight and locks it down. Pepper moans.

“All right?” Natasha asks. Pepper holds up three fingers. Natasha nods. She moves down the bed to grab one of the other implements she’s brought from the toy chest. It’s Pepper’s favorite spanking tool; even though she won’t admit it. Tony may have promised not to spy on them, but both Natasha and Pepper used Jarvis to their own advantage and Natasha had come across video of Pepper striking herself with the paddle. It’d gotten her wet almost immediately and she had masturbated while watching the clip several times. Now she smacks it against her hand, lightly. It still hurts and the rivets leaves a bit of an indention.

Pepper jerks and moans. Her skin is still wet and rivulets run down to be absorbed by the bedding. Natasha puts the paddle down. She sighs because she forgot to tie Pepper’s ankles down. She retrieves the leather cuffs from the box and quickly does so. Yet. even in her haste, Pepper cannot get her legs free.

Natasha waits and watches Pepper test her bonds. Her bottom moves with her and Natasha struggles hard to make sure that she doesn’t touch herself. She wins the battle when she picks the paddle up again. The build up always makes for a wonderful climax after all.

Her first swing isn’t hard, but it isn’t soft either. Pepper yells behind the gag and jerks from it. Her right cheek holds the indentions in a bright white color before disappearing. Natasha hits the same spot again, and again, and again. Pepper jerks with each one and yells. Her bottoms bobs along happily, or at least Natasha likes to think.

She moves to the other side of the bed and starts on Pepper’s left cheek. The right one is holding a pale pink color and being wet makes the spanking far more painful. Pepper won’t be able to sit tomorrow and she has meetings all day. Natasha smirks evilly. She may even have a hitch in her get-a-long by the time she gets done tonight. She can’t wait to see Pepper walking out the door in the morning, even, glaring at her but loving it all anyway.

Pepper yells something but the gag makes the vowels come out weird. Natasha can only imagine that Pepper is swearing vengeance on her. Good. Pepper is a good top and Natasha wants to support that in her wife. She can’t wait until Pepper come sup with something to torment her with. She retires the paddle when both cheeks hold the light pink color and indentions. Pepper is boneless on the bed, breathing hard through her nose.

Natasha dips her fingers over her captive’s folds. She’s wet and smells wonderful. She slurps Pepper’s wetness off her fingers and smiles. Then she picks up the crop. She hits the folds slightly, softly, but it’s enough to have Pepper fighting her bonds more. Natasha does it a bit more, and with each hit the mounds smooth skin slowly blossoms into a deep red color that accentuates the light pink of her cheeks.

But Natasha isn’t done as moves next to stripe the cheeks. Pepper isn’t quiet at all through the whole thing. Not even when Natasha moves to spank the indention between buttox and thigh. It’s the most painful spot and sitting is definitely gonna be a bitch tomorrow. Natasha can’t help laughing, even though Pepper holds up three fingers just to make sure Natasha knows she’s loving it despite all of her caterwauling.

In no time Natasha is making her legs match her bottom and clit. Pepper will have to wear her dark black pantyhose to hide it. Natasha decides to hide them all. She can’t help it if she wants someone to see her ownership of Pepper. After all, it’s not like Pepper would mind awfully. They played such tricks all the time, and Natasha decided she isn’t going to feel bad about it as she goes from thigh to calf.

She gets the insides too, for good measure. She only puts the crop down when legs, ass and clit are a nice, spectacular red bordering purple color. Pepper moans and holds up three fingers.

“Are you sure?” Natasha asks. Pepper flashes the fingers twice. Basically telling Natasha to get on to fucking her all ready. Nat laughs as goes about preparing herself. She draws the straps of the harness up her legs to rest a bit over her hips. Then she takes up the dildo. It’s large, dark purple and has the head of a penis. It is stippled with rounded spikes. The lube she uses is made from ginger. The smell fills the room. Pepper moves in her bonds, knowing what’s going to happen next and gladly isn’t stopping it.

Natasha rubs Pepper’s clit a bit with the lube, it makes her wet and some drips down onto the sheets. Staining the deep purple dye a bit. Natasha turns the vibe on. It stimulates her then she is sinking down and into Pepper.

Pepper may be the only woman Natasha knows of who can get off with a dildo only. Though fingers are nice, Pepper likes to torment Pepper a bit with making her only cumming on a dildo. Pepper gets desperate by the end and it’s totally worth watching her fall apart, especially after a nice, long, hard spanking like the one she has just got.

Natasha feels her juices flow over the device that is buzzing against her. She feels it drip down her legs and onto the bed. They are going to need to take a bath after this, again. She laughs at the thought as she pulls out of Pepper. She pushes back in and soon enough she starts up a rhythm.

She hums along while Pepper relaxes into it.

Natasha closes her eyes and continues. It feels as if it’s too soon for Pepper to yell as she climaxes. Natasha does so herself several seconds later. She opens her eyes to see that it’s been twenty minutes. Pepper is gasping beneath her; Natasha leans forwards, burying the dildo into Pepper’s vagina, and undoes the gag.

“Are you okay?” she asks gently as she cards her fingers through strawberry-red hair.

‘Yeah, and that’s exactly what I needed, thank you.” Pepper whispers.

Natasha kisses her cheek; “No, thank you. How about I untie you and we eat?”

“Sure, sounds good.” Pepper replies. Her stomach makes a loud noise. The two look surprised for about two seconds before breaking out in laughter.


End file.
